Their Choice
by aburameclanhead
Summary: A oneshot about Fran and Balthier trying to make a decision that will change more lives than their own.


Aburameclanhead: Just a little idea that popped into my head. Hope you like it Read and review.

Balthier was laying awake in bed on board th Strahl. He finally caved in to Vaan's constant begging to fly. Sure all the boy had to do was keep it steady, but the sky pirate remembered what happened when his instructors told him to do the same, he started doing loop de loops. He lay on his back wagging his foot nervously.

In the bunk across from him, his partner stirred. "You're nervous." she said, facing the wall.

"What makes you say that?" He spat out the nail he was chewing on.

She grinned a little and rolled over, propping her head on her hand. "Just a hunch."

"Well I'm not," He defended himself.

The Viera shrugged and rolled back over.

Balthier sat there for a few minutes before sitting up. "I'm going to go check on the boy," and began to slip his boots on. He heard an annoyed sigh from his partner. Making him stop. "What?"

Fran rolled over and sat up. "Balthier, weren't you the one who swore you never wanted children?"

He was taken back. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you starting to become attached to the boy."

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed.

"Ridiculous? You're the one who's losing sleep to check on a boy that you know perfectly well is fine." She walked over and sat on his bunk, gesturing him to sit. She placed a hand on his shoulder. " Tell me what's the matter?"

The sky pirate rubbed his forehead and sighed, "I don't know, the brat just reminds me of myself I guess."

Fran gave a small smile, she knew what he meant. When she first met Balthier, he was a lot like Vaan, a far cry from the dashing rogue he was now. "And the fact that he has no father?"

"What? No. Besides, he has that Migelo fellow." he waved of the question.

She began to look him in the eyes "Perhaps, but a father figure and a father are hardly the same."

He sighed once more, "I suppose. But I thought you didn't want a kid either."

The bunny girl shrugged, "I've always been open to the idea but I wanted to give you more time to think about it. If I had suddenly been with child, I couldn't have been sure you'd stay. After all, sky pirates aren't the most reliable men." They both chuckled. "Besides, trouble follows us everywhere we go. It wouldn't be safe for a young one."

"I don't think we need to worry about that with Vaan though. Trouble seems to find him whether we're around or not." he laughed.

Fran grinned, "Yes. He's like you in many ways."

Balthier leaned forward and starred at the floor. "I know what it's like not having a family, well, sort of. I had my father but he wasn't much help. I want better for the boy."

Fran leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, grinning wider than he'd ever seen her before. "Is this really the same scruffy, immature hume boy I found trying to steal parts from my garage for a stolen ship? You've grown. So much."

He turned his face towards hers and cupped her cheek in his hand. "And I want to help Vaan to do the same." The two kissed lovingly.

Fran rested her forehead against Balthier's. "So it's decided then?" she whispered.

"Yes, we'll ask him after we give him a chance to know us better. Maybe in a few weeks."

"Are you sure this is what you want? Taking care of an...energetic...teenage boy like Vaan won't be easy." she warned.

Balthier just smiled, "You survived me didn't you?"

She smirked, "Yes, and look how you turned out." the Viera joked. She stood and walked over to her bed, quickly disappearing under the covers. "Good night Balthier."

"You know Fran, as long as we're up..."

"Good NIGHT Balthier," she teased, more than pleased with turning him down, though she knew he'd get her back tomorrow night, at least she hoped. She also hoped Vaan didn't learn those traits. She smiled happily as she drifted of to sleep, thinking of what an odd family they'd make.

Aburameclanhead: Wow this turned out pretty good. I want criticism but flamers and trolls will be reported. Please tell me where I can improve.


End file.
